Pika Pika Claim
by verbal acuity
Summary: EiriShu, eventual RyuShu, possible ToFu - Ryuichi likes Shuichi. Shuichi's still with Eiri. Tohma wants Eiri. And Fujisaki, well, he likes his cousin - in-progress. eventually.


**Pika Pika Claim**  
by Collapse Overture  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation.  
A/N: Never written Gravi fanfiction before . . . never even attempted. Never really cared enough to. XD But I've Roleplayed Ryuichi . . . and I decided to write this. Though, I've never actually read Gravi fanfics on here. I've only read them over at Gurabiteshiyon. But I don'thave an account there . . . so I post here!Here goes!

* * *

Sakuma Ryuichi hated Yuki Eiri. He hated him with a seething passion. Though, that was one thing he'd never be able to say aloud. His band member, his keyboardist, his _best friend_, cared so dearly for the cold romance novelist, and would promptly stop all friendly ties with him if he knew that he hated his beloved Eiri-san. Yes, Seguchi Tohma, famous keyboardist of the old band Nittle Grasper, and president of the famed NG Company, would cut all ties with his lead singer, Ryuichi. If there was anything that the childish thirty-one year old didn't want . . . it was to lose his best friend all because of some damned cold twenty-two year old.

"Ahhh . . . Kuma-chan! Wanna help me get it across to Shu-chan that I hate his boyfriend and steal him from him without Tohma knowing?" he asked, smiling brightly as he held tight to his pink stuffed bunny. He was starting to wonder if all Uesugis were lost causes. After all, there was Uesugi Eiri - the meanie butt that stole his beloved Shu-chan from him! - Uesugi Tatsuha, the one that's always so creepy and stalking him and _omgmakeitgoawayIjustwantmyShu-chan _(some priest he was)! He really didn't want to have some creepy sixteen year old follow him around! Kuma-chan, save me! . . . And then there was Seguchi Mika - if she could really be called that. He met her through Tohma . . . because she was the one that married Tohma, after all. But still, she was Yuki Eiri's older sister! No one wanted that! "Kuma-chaaaan . . ." he whined, holding his bunny companion so tight, he feared he was suffocating him. "Oh, oh, Kuma-chan! I'm so sorry!"

And with that, he jumped up, tugged on his very stylish jacket (cool blue!) and ran out the door, Kumagoro in hand. But not soon after the door closed, he barged right back in. "Ahh! Sunglasses!" Quickly flinging himself - and his bunny - into his huge walk-in closet, he grasped two pairs of sunglasses; one, the same cool blue to match his jacket, and the second a nice fiery red to contrast to Kuma-chan's pink fuzz. "Perfect, na no da!" And so, he set out to meander his way to Shindou Shuichi's house (aka Yuki Eiri's empty humble abode), and proceed to steal the pink-haired ball of energy from the angsty romance novelist.

----

The (walking) trek to the penthouse wasn't exactly as fruitful as he had planned. He made the wrong turn on more than one account, and ended up in some dark alleyway, clinging tight to his small, furry companion. Giving a small whine, he fished in his right pocket for his cell phone - hot pink, equipped with a cute little chibi Shu-chan keychain! - and proceeded to search his contact list for Tohma's name. Finding it, although he passed it about three times before he realized where it was, he clicked and allowed the contraption to dial the teal-eyed boy's number. He knew Tohma'd answer right away (it was Ryu-chan calling, after all, na no da!), and so he squealed at the exact moment he heard the familiar voice; he even had a right away response.

"Tohma! I need a flavor, pleaaase!" he shouted excitedly, almost causing the man on the other line to cringe at the high-pitched sound echoing through his ears. "Ah, well! Actually . . . me and Kuma-chan need a flavor, na no da!"

Seguchi Tohma visibly sighed on the other end of the line. He was used to his lead singer by now; used to the loudness, as well as used to the replacing-a-word-with-another-more-fun-word-than-the-original-word thing that he always did.

_"What is it, Ryuichi?"_

Nittle Grasper's lead singer grinned widely and nodded, although the keyoardist could not see. "Kuma-chan and I are lost, na no da! Come find us and take us to Shu-chan, please!" That caused the platinum blonde to sigh and shake his head, free hand rubbing his temples exasperatedly.

_"Ryuichi . . . do you have any idea what your current location looks like?"_

This was something that Seguchi Tohma would usually have K do . . . but K was Bad Luck's manager now, not Ryuichi's anymore.

----

"Ryuichi," Tohma started as he drove down the road towards Eiri's penthouse, allowing his eyes to briefly look towards the hyperactive, smiling singer. "What where you doing all the way in Downtown Tokyo?" His voice was stern, both his hands gripping the steering wheel a little too tight. Ryuichi would have felt bad for it if he wasn't asked such a boring question. But, unfortunately, if there was anything more boring than Tohma's worried questions, it was his granny driving. Really! Me and Kuma-chan could drive better if we were allowed to!

"Na no na no na noooo . . . na no na no daaaa . . . na no na no-"

The more mature man's voice came out, for the second time, more stern than before. "Ryuichi. Answer my question."

The younger boy pouted, flailing Kumagoro in the air as if he was flying. "Tohmaaa," he whined, now making his pink, _stylish_ bunny dance in his lap and on the dashboard of Tohma's nice BMW. "I was there because, well, I wanted to see Shu-chan, na no da! . . . But me and Kuma-chan got lost. So we called you!" His eyes sparkled with innocent honesty, and Tohma could do nothing but believe him. He knew - although Ryuichi didn't know that he knew - that Ryuichi was attached and attracted to Shindou Shuichi. Maybe, just maybe, with Ryuichi's help, Tohma would be able to have Eiri-san all to himself.

----

". . . Sakuma-san?"

Before he could further question a thing, he was pounced immediately to the ground bu none other than his idol, Sakuma Ryuichi. What was Sakuma-san doing there anyway?

"Pika, pika, Shu-chan!" he grinned, pushing Kumagoro to Shuichi's face as if the pink bundle was kissing the pink-haired boy. "I told you, na no da, that my name is _Ryu-chan_, not Sakuma-san! R-y-u-chaaaan." He said the pronunciation in a singsong voice, grinning all the while. He never even realized he was still straddling the cause of his affections until--

"S-Saku- - I mean - Ryu-chan! You're, erm . . ." He blushed furiously, trying not to struggle too much. It was embarassing enough already! But still, Ryuichi _didn't move_.

"Ryuichi, get off of Shindou-san," Tohma spoke, no hints of amusement in his voice, but it was there. This was only a step to having his singer claim Shindou . . . as well as himself being able to claim Eiri-san.

Pouting, Ryuichi got up, helping his adoration up, as well, though he never let the smaller boy's hand go. "Aww, no fair! Me and Kuma-chan wanted to be with Shu-chan longer, na no daaa!"

The pink-haired boy accepted the had - rather embarassed, still - and stood, brushing off whatever nonexistant dust that had accumulated onto his clothes from the floor. Though there was no need. Even though his boyfriend wasn't around much, he still managed to make sure the place was neat and tidy, and Shuichi-free . . . most of the time, that is. It was hard picking up after the hyper teen when he was _present_.

"So, Sakuma-sa- - Ryu-chan - what are you doing here?" Shuichi asked quietly, gently grasping the pink bunny from his idol's grasp and proceeding to fly him around, much like Ryu-chan himself had done in Tohma's supposed-to-be-fast!BMW. "I mean, well . . ."

"Vroom, Shu-chan!" The brunette grinned. "Wanna go Vroom!" It was more of a statement than a question, but it was supposed to be a question, nonetheless. Grinning still, he grabbed Shuichi's free hand, and Kuma-chan's hand so the three of them made a little 'Circle of Friends'. "Let's go Vroom, na no da!"

Shuichi blinked, wanting to shake his head no, and say that he had a lunch date with Yuki (much to Yuki's dismay), and that he couldn't go 'Vroom' with Sakuma-s- - Ryu-chan - because of the date! - but was silenced by NG's president immediately.

"Of course Shindou-san would like to go 'Vroom,' right, Shindou-san?" he asked with his 'I will burn you down at the stake if you disagree with me, Shindou, you better watch your back' smile. And all Shuichi could do was nod dumbfoundedly. Tohma got him with that every time.

"All right! Let's go Vroom, na no da!"

And with that, Ryu-chan dragged Shu-chan out of the penthouse, Kuma-chan tucked under his arm protectively, with a smirking Seguchi in tow. Maybe Tohma could drop them off somewhere safe, send K after them, and leave to torment Eiri-san somewhere. He'd 'apologize' that Shindou-san couldn't make it to the lunch date and promptly 'comfort' his beloved Eiri-san, coaxing him into something unforgiveable on both his own . . . and Yuki Eiri's part.

* * *

  
**Reviews are lovely. As well as suggestions? Maybe?**


End file.
